Mission Breakdown
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Heero Yuy has a break down. It is now up too his fellow pilots, to help him recover and heal his shattered soul. Warning Shonenai! Yaoi! 2x1 3x4 5xS
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this will be my second Gundam Wing story...I hope all goes well...erm enjoy this, I'm dealing with other stories now too...some are one shots and others real stories and the other stories I have already posted might change..I don't know...Enjoy and review! I will update as soon as I can.

P L U B

Failed. Mission failed. How could he have miss calculated! He was Heero Yuy! The Perfect Solider! Not only had he failed…but also he had another little girls' death on his head.

She was exactly like HER. The other girl. He had been surveying the area when he found her. She was picking flowers. And like HER, gave him a flower.

Hauntingly following the same scenario, a piece of debris from the explosion crashed into her home, killing her and her family. He couldn't help but wonder if she had a pet dog too…

Clenching his fists, Heero went into the kitchen to get a drink but stopped to look at the pictures Duo and Quatre posted on it. Feeling a spark of rage, Heero raised his fist and began to punch the fridge as hard as he could. Finding no satisfaction, Heero grabbed the fridge and threw it to the ground rejoicing in the sound of the bottles smashing and breaking, like his heart, his mind.

Feeling something inside him snap, in an uncontrollable rage, Heero swept everything off the counters, smashing dishes, breaking tables. After seeing there was nothing he left he could rage on he moved. And it continued until he reached the second floor. The offices and bedrooms.

He stormed into his room, feeling numb and yet oddly at the same time filled with rage. Not knowing what was possessing him he grabbed a permanent marker and wrote all over three of the walls, though not quite comprehending what he was writing. He then tossed over his bed. Smashed his laptop and began to break every weapon he could find.

At last Heero found himself in front of a mirror. His face was bruised from where he had kept banging it of the wall, scrapes and bruises littered different parts of his body. His knuckles red and inflamed, either sprained or broken.

He hadn't done enough! Nothing could atone for the sins he had committed. Not even his own death. Smashing the mirror, Heero proceeded to smash everything piece of glass he could.

With bloody knuckles and arms, Heero in an unstable state of mind began to write something over the last and final wall.

After Heero seemed to final snap out of his stupor he stumbled into the middle of the room and went into a panic. He began to spin around looking at the walls, and the damage. Scared, for the first time in a long time, Heero backed himself into a corner and slid down the wall and began to laugh.

He didn't know why he was laughing, but soon his laughs turned to sobs and he soon found himself rocking back and forth in the corner. His forehead on his knees, arms covering his head.

Something inside Heero snapped that night, and it would take a great deal of care, understanding, and just pure love to help him recover from the horrors of his life. To heal his broken spirit.

- - - - -

Duo tapped his hands on the steering wheel as he and the others drove home. The song playing on the radio was requested by a girl, the age of nineteen like them, to help her deal with her life. Which was apparently out of control. Hence the song 'Out of Control' by 'Hoobastank'.

Sighing, Duo picked up the speed a little bit. Right after their mission had ended Wufei received a transmission from Sally stating that she worried for Heero. That he thought he failed a mission, but he didn't. She said only Wufei would understand. She gave Wufei a date and then that was it. Wufei seemed to have understood, but he and the others were in the dark.

Which made him more anxious. Duo almost felt giddy when he pulled the car into the driveway and almost flew out the door. When his hand reached for the doorknob, he froze.

"Duo? What's the matter?" Quatre asked in a soft voice.

"Something feels wrong…" Duo whispered in reply.

Quickly Wufei swung open the door only to be met with a mess. Everything was trashed and broken. It looked like a tornado had hit…or someone attacked. Afraid, the pilots split up and investigated the lower half of the house. The all met in the destroyed kitchen when done.

"Did you find anything?" Quatre asked wringing his hands over a handkerchief in a worried mannered.

"Nothing." Came Trowas desolate reply.

"There's only one other place that Heero would be, and that's his bedroom" Wufei stated.

Duo wasted no time bolting up the stairs and to the door that belonged the Heero Yuy. The door was off some of its hinges and seemed to curve in as though someone got a in a few good kicks and punches. Not wanting to wait any longer Duo burst into the room and dropped to his knees.

"Heero? Heero! Hee-man! Talked to me buddy! You ok!" Duo practically shouted as he quickly crawled over to Heero.

Heeros' head was resting on his knees, his eyes staring blankly out the window. Duo felt tears well up in his eyes. "Heero," Duo whimpered.

The others hearing Duo's shouts ran into the room and froze. Three of the walls were covered in writing, words like failure, disgrace, weakling, whore, and slut. Trowa gave a questioning look towards those last two words put swept it aside.

Quatre held in a sob as he looked at the fourth wall. In what looked to be blood a few words were written, as large as one could write. Murderer. Failure. Mission Failed. Disgrace.

Duo ignoring what was around him slowly moved towards Heero. "Hee-man? Come on Heero…look at me. Heero please. Heero! Heero! Come on buddy, stay with me! Please…please stay with me…don't leave me…don't leave us. HEERO!"

Sobbing Duo reached for Heero only to have his hand stopped by Wufei. "We shouldn't touch him, it might make things worse. We have to call Sally and the paramedics. They can do more for him then we could ever hope to do right now."

Duo not able to see his Hee-man like this anymore ran out of the room, once in the hallway he slide down the wall and curled into a ball sobbing. Shortly after he was joined by Quatre who pulled Duo against him.

Trowa came out next giving a sad look towards the two men clinging to each on the ground as though they were all they had left. With Wufei at his side Trowa walk outside and used his cell phone to call Sally…since the other phone had been destroyed.

Sighing, and finding himself not being able to respond to Sally's voice on the other end of the phone Trowa handed the phone over to Wufei and sat down on the porch.

"Hello? Hello?" Came Sally's voice.

"Sally," Wufei stated "We need you to come over here immediately with an ambulance."

"What! Wufei what happened!"

"Heero…I- I…" Wufei found himself unable to come up with words but forced them out of his mouth. "I think he had a break down."

"I'm on my way." Sally stated before hanging up. A few moments later Sally arrived and ran over to them. "Where is he?"

Sally had let out a gasp and silently followed Wufei glancing at all the damage one boy had caused. She then found herself choking back tears at the sight of Duo and Quatre curled up together, and began sobbing when she saw Heero. Wiping away her tears, Sally began to assess Heero.

Multiple lacerations, bruising, contusion to the head, and probably more she couldn't see. Cautiously Sally approached Heero and reached out a hand to touch him as the paramedics set out a gurney to take Heero to the hospital.

Sally soon regretted touching Heero, for he jumped, his headsnapping up and bashing the wall, not even seconds after the impact Heero's eyes rolled back into his head and he seized.

Quick to act Sally grabbed Heero and laid him on the ground, head in her lap. The paramedics quickly responded, helping Heero through the seizure. Once Heero was calmed down the paramedics placed him on the gurney and carefully took him to the ambulance.

Sally walked out to see Duo chocking on air and tears, gripping his head and rocking back and forth, Quatre had long since moved into his lovers arms and sobbed as the ever silent Trowa let a few tears, probably the first in ages. And Wufei sat to the side trying to cover the fact that he was as well crying.

Sighing, Sally approached Trowa. "You should probably call the police, for records, and damage assessment, it also may able you to get damage repair done for free, depending on a bunch of stuff, I wouldn't know. I'm just a doctor. You do that while I go the hospital and treat Heero."

"No! I have to be there for him! I can't leave him alone, he hates it! I know he does. And, and, and he needs me, he needs me…" Duo let out a whimper but continued to mindlessly babble. "I need to be there for him…I need him, I can't- I can't be without him! Oh god why! Why us! Haven't we suffered fucking enough! God damn it!"

Embracing Duo, Sally answered. "Right now you need to clean up this mess, if Heero see this it won't help, and there's nothing you can do until I get him fixed and a psychologist sees him. We need to figure out what happened here. Be strong Duo, for once Heero's shields are down and more than ever now will he need you."

Nodding Duo moved towards the phone and called the police station as Sally made her way to the hospital.

The police took the whole night and well into the next day to assess all the damage Heero had caused, but stated that since Heero was a veteran, as well as a victim of the war, the Earth's sphere would pay for all damages, they just had to send them a bill. That afternoon the pilots set out to fix the house up to exactly the way it was. It took them two days, but they finished.

After making sure nothing was left undone they all cleaned themselves and decided to take a nap. Tomorrow they would go to the hospital to see Heero. Sally called and let them know that he was awake, and he was immediately assessed.

Heero suffered a nervous as well as mental break down. It seemed one led to another. Heero had seemed to respond well with the psychologist, which ironically was female. After a short session, they found out that Heero was not comfortable around older men. They had re-arranged his attendants to suit his needs.

Although the cause for his break down and all the other facts that contributed to it were not yet known, Doctor Hanori would be Heero's personal psychologist and available at all hours.  
Sally claimed that Heero was on the road to recovery but it would take a while for him to get there, but he was going to need everybody's support since his shell had finally seemed to crack and the real Heero Yuy was shown to the world.

The pilots were glad to here he was going to be ok, but afraid to know what caused his break down, for they knew it would reveal his past, which he fought so hardly to protect and keep hidden. The pilots, more so Duo feared what dark secrets lay in that past, and were hesitant to hear about it.

But they would worry about that later. What was important to them right now was getting into shape and looking decent again, visiting their friend. All would be ok, so they were told, but they knew different.


	2. Chapter 2

Guys...I'm sorry to announce that some stories are going on hiatus or being re-written. I've lost interest in some stories right now...and between working and now school starting I don't have the time to sit down and try to get some where.

So here's what will be happening:

Amor Eterno - Hiatus

Kaede's School - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kingdom Hearts - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kissed By A Rose - Hiatus/ re-writing

Mission Breakdown - Will be kept going

PS I'm Still Not Over You - Will be kept going

Replaced - Hiatus/re-writing

Sweet Revenge - Hiatus/ re-writing

Where'd Ya Go- Will be kept going

Also I will be starting to post some new fics, most likely CSI and NCIS and maybe some other shows. I'm sorry about all this and I will began work one my stories as soon as I have the time,


End file.
